Sayaka Miki
Sayaka Miki is a character from the Japanese anime television series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Sayaka Miki * Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Completed by SuperSaiyan2Link and Fedora Lord Para 348) * Sayaka Miki vs. Archer (By ImagoDesattrolante) * Sayaka Miki vs Arturia Pendragon * Captain America vs. Sayaka Miki (By Fedora Lord Para 348 and ImagoDesattrolante) * Chrom vs Sayaka Miki (By Commander Ghost) * Eden vs Sayaka Miki (By Aravy2002) * Sayaka Miki vs Eren Jaeger (Completed by Goldmaster1337) * Sayaka Miki vs. Erza Scarlet (By Cropfist) * Sayaka Miki vs Jetstream Sam * Jotaro Kujo vs. Sayaka Miki (By ArachnoGia) * Knight Artorias vs Sayaka Miki * Sayaka Miki VS Krillin (Abandoned) * Sayaka Miki vs Leona (Abandoned) * Sayaka Miki vs Madotsuki (By SaikouTouhou) * Meta Knight vs. Sayaka Miki (Abandoned) * Sayaka Miki vs Penny Polendina * Pit vs. Sayaka Miki (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Sayaka Miki VS Riku (Abandoned) * Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) * Terra Branford vs. Sayaka Miki (Completed by Shadow7615) * Tsumichi vs Sayaka Miki (Completed by Grnmachine1 and Fedora Lord Para 348) * Vergil VS Sayaka Miki (By Ssjg4457) * Yamcha VS Sayaka (Completed by PuasLuisZX) Battles Royale * PMMM Magical Girl Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Black Panther * Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) * Flash (Barry Allen) (DC) * Guts (Berserk) * Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) * Iceman * Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Ness (MOTHER) * Orie Ballardiae (Under Birth In-Birth) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Samurai Jack * Shirou Emiya (Fate) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Boom) * Undyne (Undertale) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History Sayaka Miki was just a regular middle school girl when she and Madoka Kaname were introduced to Magical Girl Mami Tomoe. She saw what Mami could do, and thought that becoming a Magical Girl would be a good idea. When she learned that she could use that power to save Kyosuke Kamijou, her crush, she decided to wish to heal him. Unfortunately for her, fellow Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura learned of her existence - and the two fought each other without a clear victor. After the two stopped fighting, Sayaka learned the terrible secret of Soul Gems - that they were essentially a physical manifestation of a person's soul. When she learned this, she slipped into insanity and even lost all hope, turning into the horrible witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Fortunately, in the new timeline Madoka created, she was saved from this fate; though she still perished in battle, she ascended from her plane of existence to be with Madoka as part of the Law of Cycles. Death Battle Info: Background *Age: 14 *Height: 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Human/Magical Girl Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Cutlass *For the most part, just a regular cutlass **Can be summoned in large numbers **Can be thrown like boomerangs *Able to cut through giant witches *Made of an unknown material Super Speed *Capable of moving at high speeds *Once moved so quickly, she looked like a flash of light *Able to react to Homura Akemi's time-stop Healing *Made a wish to heal *As such, she can regenerate parts of her body in very short time *All Magical Girls can do this, but Sayaka heals much faster than any other *Can only die if her Soul Gem breaks *Needs enough of a body in order to stay alive Soul Gem *Source of her power *Sayaka dies if this breaks *About three inches across and two inches tall *Not likely to be very durable Oktavia von Seckendorff *Witch form *Transforms Sayaka into an Eldritch Abomination *Wields two gigantic cutlasses *Summons familiars and Wheels of Fate in large numbers *Comes with a difficult-to-navigate labyrinth *Attained when Sayaka's Soul Gem darkens *Or, as of Rebellion, can be summoned to fight alongside Sayaka Feats *Has defeated countless witches *Ran so fast she looked like a beam of light *Cut the computer witch H.N. Elly in half *Was able to keep up with Kyoko Sakura, a stronger and more experienced Magical Girl *Survived an attack that should have "put her out for three months" and got back up like it was nothing *Soul Gem has survived a drop from a high bridge all the way down to the top of a truck *Oktavia proved to be a difficult fight for Kyoko, Homura, Mami, and Madoka on different accounts *Helped destroy Homulilly's planet-sized labyrinth *Reacted to Homura's time-stop, and kept her from using it, outspeeding her in reactions. *Madoka's arrows are calced at around 55 Gigatons (Enough to destroy islands), and they move at Mach 88-223 , and are likely far faster. In Rebellion, one of her opponents was seen dodging said arrows, yet Kyoko and Sayaka were able to hit it, although the arrows as portrayed in the video didn't seem to go Massively Hypersonic (It's possible that they can vary in speed), so it's more likely those arrows were moving closer to Mach 88-223. Because the girls are comparable to one another in speed terms while in Magical Girl form, they all should be able to fight at High Hypersonic+-Massively Hypersonic Speeds. *Oktavia fought Homulilly to a stalemate Weaknesses *Soul Gem is a weak point *Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, she feels intense pain through it *Very headstrong and impulsive (Main issue Pre-Rebellion) *Weakest Magical Girl (Pre-Rebellion) Trivia Gallery SayakaMiki.jpg|Sayaka Miki in a defensive stance Gs sayaka idle sprite sheet by konbe-d6ic4ym.gif|Cute little Sayaka sprite! Oktavia von Seckendorff.jpg|Oktavia von Seckendorff, Sayaka's witch tumblr_mi2v6fSRy51r717c6o1_250.gif|Sayaka going berserk a3f48574bcfddda1829dcb27b1dcccf8aa5f5f64.gif|Sayaka's Transformation Sayaka_becomes_a_witch.gif|Sayaka becomeing a witch tumblr_mi2v6fSRy51r717c6o6_250.gif|Sayaka healing from her Injuries Sayaka's speed.gif Sayaka's čombat speed.gif|Sayaka's Incredible Speed Wepon creations.gif|Sayaka generating her Swords Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonist Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders